


Go the Distance

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-11
Updated: 2002-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] Buffy went to Sunnydale to escape her destiny. Little did she know what fate would eventually have in store for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go the Distance

**Title:** Go the Distance  
**Music:** "Go the Distance" by Phil Collins  
**Duration:** 4:26  


**Links:** [7.29mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/distancebtvs.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
